Untouchable, Unreachable
by Mathais
Summary: Justin/Nico. When I first met him when we were thirteen, we were just friends. He hung out with older people all the time. I didn't get too close.


Story Title: Untouchable, Unreachable

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Fandom: Power Rangers Turbo

Warnings: Slash

Pairings: Justin/Nico

Summary: When I first met him when we were thirteen, we were just friends. He hung out with older people all the time. I didn't get too close.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers Turbo; they belong to Saban.

Notes: Dedicated to Jonathan Lee, the one who actually gave me the idea for this pairing.

Notes (2010): Fixing up the broken line breaks and the like.

**OoOoO**

He is untouchable.

That's one way I can describe him.

I don't know why, he is always there, within my physical grasp.

There is something about him that made him untouchable. There is this air, something that makes him different, darker then the rest of us.

And no, it isn't his intelligence.

It can't be that.

It was there, that air, before I even knew who he was.

He's an enigma to me.

That's one of the many reasons I love him.

I still can't past that air.

It's always there.

Hey, that rhymed!

Never mind...

As much as I try, however, it makes him untouchable.

When I first met him when we were thirteen, we were just friends. He hung out with older people all the time. I didn't get too close.

Somewhere along the line, it must have evolved for me.

You don't know how excited he was when I found him in some of my classes when I was fourteen.

He's a genius, but even if he wasn't, I think I'd still love him.

Back to the point, he seems so untouchable. Something makes him different, very different. I didn't know then and still don't know now. Maybe I'll find out, maybe I won't.

I guess I'll just content myself to sitting in our shared dorm room in college and watching his face.

A beautiful and handsome face.

It is framed with a nice shade of brown, forming the same haircut he wore years ago.

I stretch my eyes down his bare chest, muscled with a definition I knew I'd never achieve. The body is bruised, sometimes many appearing at a time. It always happens after he goes away for a while. I don't know why this happens and I can't stop it.

My eyes stop at the boxers. Blue boxers. I've always wondered why he always wore blue. He never seemed to go without some kind of blue, except—don't go there! Sorry, my mind is perverted.

I feel my body moving of its own accord, standing in only a black shirt and black pants. Commando, I might add. I walk over to him and sit down on his bed, just staring at his face. I envy how he sleeps, the slow, even breathing.

I feel my hand moving, stroking his hair. I like it. The softness brushing through my fingers, like going through the hair of a well-pampered dog.

Please stay asleep.

I pet him, feeling the fluidity of the strands. I knew I'd never get to again.

I stare down at his face, only to meet a shocked pair of brown eyes.

Oh shit.

**OoOoO**

He is unreachable.

I don't know why, but he just seems that way.

Unreachable. Unattainable.

So distant from where I stood.

I can't figure out why.

I mean, he's right there.

However, maybe it has to do with being who I am.

If I do get involved with him in the future, I could seriously put him in danger.

Then again, I don't know if he's gay or not.

If he is, well, all the better.

Still, he seems just seems just out of my reach.

He's innocent.

Yes, he's a virgin, but that's not what I mean.

He's never killed.

He doesn't have blood covering his hands.

But I do.

I do.

A lot of it, too.

I've killed people, monsters, and what not.

But I've had blood run down my hands.

Fresh blood from a fatal wound I inflicted on someone.

On purpose.

Sure, these people were bad and threatened to kill planets and annihilate species, but they were still people.

Living, breathing, conscious people.

I guess that's why he's so unreachable.

I can't taint him.

But that doesn't mean I can't lust after him and love him.

Does it?

Guess not.

Anyway, I can just picture him in my mind.

He has messy black hair and dark brown eyes. A lean body, unmarred, so unlike my own, is also his. He likes to wear a yellow shirt with black jeans. Don't ask me why, but he does.

I breathe a sigh.

We share a dorm together now.

Having him right next to me doesn't help my hormones one little but.

My eyes are closed, my breathing even. A handy trick I learned a while ago.

I hear a soft padding right next to me and I clench my fist beneath my light blanket.

Some things never change.

It's Ranger instinct.

I've been on a few missions lately, disappearing for a while.

I think he notices.

I mean—oh Power! Someone's stroking his or her hand through my hair.

It's sending shivers down my spine.

As much as I want to lean into it, I knew I have to remain still.

The touch continues, calloused hands brushing against my hair, petting the silky strands.

An overwhelming urge to find out who was doing this suddenly comes over me.

I open my eyes, only to stare dumbly at the person who is doing this to me.

My eyes lock his or hers.

Fuck.

**OoOoO**

Nico Sanchen stared at his friend's eyes, frozen by shock.

Justin Stewart stared back.

"Justin!" Nico exclaimed, drawing his hand back. "Look, I can explain!"

"What," Justin replied quietly, "Were you doing?'

"Checking for lice?" Nico offered lamely.

"Strike one. Try again." Justin narrowed his eyes and sat up, coming closer to his friend's face.

Nico let out a small sigh. "I'm really sorry. I just wanted to stroke your hair." The man cringed.

Justin smiled softly. "If you wanted that, you could have just asked me."

Nico shifted uncomfortably.

"Or, if you want more," Justin added, licking his lips as he changed his tone to a seductive one, "you've come to the right place."

With that, Justin captured the other man's lips. A feverish kiss, with both men dueling for dominance after the initial shock wore off. The temperature grew hotter as Justin pressed Nico against the bed.

Nico buckled his hips needingly, but Justin stopped that.

"I need to make sure this is real before we go all the way." Justin bit his lip in suspense.

"Right." Nico gasped, breathless.

"Sides, I don't have any condoms with me." Justin whispered, his tone sending fire to a knot between Nico's legs.

The man also started to blush heavily.

"I love you." Justin let the words slip from his mouth a bit belatedly.

"I love you too." Nico answered, but it came out as a moan as Justin had raised the man's shirt and swooped down to suckle softly on one nipple.

Darkness claimed the room as Justin shut the blinds, but it didn't get any cooler.

"I promise I'll tell you everything sooner or later." That was Justin's voice.

"Okay then... Ooooooohhhhhhh!" And that was Nico.

**OoOoO**

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors, not matter how much I really want to rewrite this now that I see it again.


End file.
